Sleepless Beauty
by medik
Summary: Both Zechs and Duo struggle with one another as they are held apart by fate. Will Zechs come to terms with the fact that he loves Duo, or will he keep making his midnight visits? Warnings: Lemon, Angst, Rape. 6x2, 3x4, 1x5.
1. Requiem for a Lover

**Sleepless Beauty**

**by medik**

Warnings: 6x2; 3x4; 1x5; Lemon, Rape, Angst;

Disclaimer: Duo is mine. Zechs is mine. And I'm never giving them up. Sue me, but I don't make any money. runs from evil people

Summary: Both Zechs and Duo struggle with one another as they are held apart by fate.

Blurb: Gundam Wing has to be one of the most inspiring animes of all time, at least in my personal life. I hope you enjoy this fiction as much as I did writing it. My homepage is if you'd like to take a gander.

_tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru_

_yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni_

I saw him from across the room, eyes glistening like the moon on a clear night. The platinum locks of hair he had were swept back into a tail, reminding me of a dragon that could never be tamed. I knew he could see me, for I was the only one like him. I was the only one to compare.

_From far away, let your eyes shine; those who have awakened are still waiting. _

"Hello." He spoke in a beautiful manner, directed to me only in a fashion that would leave any normal person breathless and would grace me in his spirit.

"Hello...Zechs." I paused for a moment before letting his beautiful name roll off of my tongue like water dripping from a rose petal. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that he had a reason to speak to me. His grace and style appealed to the entire room, but his lionization in this room would be all...for...me.

_Seduce the ramparts of the night; in the cast-off pile of skins left by things that now live elsewhere._

He raised a hand to let his finger laureate my cheek, grazing me with soft skin. I knew that Zechs wanted something..._someone._ I released the idea that he was to play with me, and took the offensive.

"How are you?" He asked, smooth and deftly.

"I'm quite fine." My lackluster response was sure to make this beauty commence a dance in which I was sure to win. Confident in myself, I passed into his eyes with a swift glance. Knowing that he would desire my body before the night's end, I turned to walk across the ballroom. The haut monde spread, moving away from me and the other dream behind me.

His following of me would lead my intentions to change, to play Devil's Advocate instead of the innocent angel. Turning with the sexiest look I could muster, I grabbed Zechs's hips and told him softly, "Shall we dance?" Breaking from him, walking briskly, I cleared the crowd and was out into the parlor where few gathered. _Catch me if you can..._ Turning around the corner, I headed down a red carpet that I sure was laid just for me. Footsteps behind me in the distance, faster. _He knows where I'm going..._

Walking faster now, almost into a run, I turned once more and headed up a staircase. Taking steps quickly, I was aiming for the balcony at the top when I noticed Zechs coming dangerously close to me, only a flight below me.

_He would catch me._

_(deguchi no nai) shougeki ni taeru tsumori nara_

_(kuzureru hodo) itsuwari o misete_

_(without an exit) if you intend to survive the impact_

_(to the point where you fall apart) enrapture the deceits_

Knowing my goal was near, I commenced into a full out run and disappeared into an alcove before my beautiful man was to reach the peak of the staircase. Stopping for a moment, he glanced about for his treasure had become astray. Stepping with grace, he walked out onto the nearby balcony and stared out into the night sky.

"Oh, Duo. Where have you run off too _this time?_ You know if I don't find you tonight, you may never find me."

As he spoke his words inquiringly, I padded towards his back. Reaching gently, I tapped him sweetly on the shoulder.

"I am one to be searched, Zechs. And only the best may find me."

"Then I have found you, angel of mine."

Turning so we could both gaze out into the night, Zechs enraptured me in his arms and placed me against his chest. Savoring the moment, I hugged him tightly as a lover would to his warrior returning from war.

_umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru_

_You who have been reborn, color your eyes without smiling alone._

_Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, in some miracle we could still brush into each other._

"It's been too long, Zechs."

"I know, Duo. I'm just glad there's tonight."

"Are you leaving again soon?"

"She needs me to protect her, Duo. If my sister were to be attacked while I was away, the Sanc Kingdom might never return."

_(sotto dakishimete kowasu you ni)_

_(Hold me gently in order to break me)_

Taking my arm in lead, Zechs pulled me to a nearby room. Stumbling in each other's grasp, we fell onto a bed.

"All I want is you." Zechs turned me to face him. I leaned up to kiss him and met his lips warmly. Feeling his body shift onto me, our tongues trashed, battling for dominance. He took me fully onto the bed now, grinding himself down on me. Gasping for breath, he pulled away.

"Duo."

"My lover."

"I love you, Duo."

"Take me, Zechs."

_muku na mama de sarasarete hanabira o chirasu hana no you ni_

_migaku houseki te no naka no HIBI ni sae kizukihajimeteru_

_Be exposed in a state of purity like a flower whose petals have fallen._

_You're just beginning to notice the days are shining jewels cupped in your hand._

Stripping my shirt from my body, he placed his tongue all across me, down my neck and onto my chest. Going farther south, he reached my belt and attempted to undo it with his teeth.

"You'll never get it, love."

Zechs instead undid my buckle with his hand and pulled my pants off, flinging them onto the floor. Clad in none but my boxers, I leaned up to him to kiss him again. Leaving me breathless once more, Zechs took off his shirt to wield his impressive form. Sculpted muscle, hard as a rock leaned against me as we continued to attack our mouths. Stroking his lithe body, I began to remove the rest of his attire from his body.

Zechs, now completely naked, and myself, in my boxers, were a torrent of emotion. He began to nip and tug with his teeth at my flesh, making me groan with need. He reached my nipple, first toying with it using his ever skillful tongue, then began to close his mouth harshly onto my flesh.

"You...are...wearing...too...many...clothes..."

"Always one to be right, love." Zechs turned off of my body, allowing me to fully de-robe.

Our bodies were now all but clothed, covered in a thin sheen of perspiration from our action heating up. Moving down on him, I began to toy with his rather impressive and, by the looks of it, _painful_, length. My arms encircling his body as I played with his genitals, taking his balls into my mouth and sucking. I started to lick the underside of his cock and he let out a cry of excitement. Hearing this, I began to deep-throat him, engulfing his cock as much as I possibly could. Knowing that it had been awhile since he had had this sort of pleasure, I stopped. When he came I wanted him to be inside of me.

"Duo."

"Love?"

"It's time."

Shifting my body onto the bed and on my back, Zechs leaned over me in a commanding form. The moonlight coming in from the window gleamed off of his beautiful eyes, and illuminated his incredible form as he was above myself. Coming down to meet my lips, I felt him slide a finger inside of me. Kissing fiercely, a second, then a third went in and began to pulse, stretching me.

"I love you, Duo. Now and forever." Zechs lifted my legs up, spreading them so he could enter me. After pulling his fingers out, he placed his very erect penis against me.

"Forever..." I breathed out as he slid into me. One inch, two, four, six, I began to grit my teeth as he continued. Seven, eight, and then he stopped an inch from being from fully sheathed into me.I looked up to him and he met me once more fore a kiss.

"Love..." He pushed his last and ninth inch into me. I felt his enormous size pushing up against my nerves. My body was begging for him to slam into me harshly, but instead Zechs began to build a rhythm, pushing gently against me.

"More...more...more..." I began to take huge gasps of air as my body intensified. Zechs sped up, now placing a steady pressure against my prostate. I squirmed with pleasure, going absolutely crazy. He held me down, and with the other hand, began to stroke my much smaller cock. Having already been close to climax, it didn't take him much longer to make me come, spilling my warm seed all over his hand and my stomach. The walls of my bottom clamped down onto his quickly moving penis and his last thrust made him climax with a scream, "Duo!"

Gasping for air and laying intertwined on the bed, I looked at Zechs.

"I love you. Now and forever."

"Forever," Zechs said.

_I fell asleep._

_(tsumetai te ga) nukeochita toge o hirou kara_

_(madoromu hi ga) kusuburitsuzukeru_

_(A cold hand) gathers up the shed thorns, so_

_(A banked flame) continues to smolder_

_-----------_

I woke with a start, not knowing where I was. Looking around I barely recognized the palace's room, for last night I hadn't taken the time to admire it's beauty. _Zechs wasn't there._ I sighed. He was gone, again. Never a night that would continue until the morning. I unwrapped myself from the sheets and got out the bed, scanning for my clothes. Finding them and pulling them on, I sighed once more at the fact that I would be lonely until he came back.

"Zechs..._"_

I mumbled despairingly as I stumbled down the staircase that I remember from the night, passed a butler who asked if I could be helped in anyway, but I ignored him, and out the door. I began to walk down the path away from the palace, not being able to admire it because of my mood. Passing the gates, I stopped and leaned against the cold wrought iron. Flipping open my cell phone I called Quatre.

"Quatre. It's Duo. Come pick me up."

_ima mo todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now._

_Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away._

Jamming my phone into the overly formal garments that I had worn to attend, I let out a deep breath with a moan. I was lonely. And there was nowhere to turn, except to Quatre for support. My last sigh was abysmal and I waited for him to pick me up.

_(deguchi mo naku) (kuzureochiru)_

_(And there's no way out) (I'm falling further down)_

_--------------_

Gravitation has some of the best music I've heard in any anime, and the lyrics in italics are from Sleepless Beauty on the Gravitation Vocal OST. Please, rate, review, come back for more because there aren't enough 6x2 to go around, so I'm trying to help! I'll try to get chapter two up asap.


	2. Requiem for a God

**Sleepless Beauty**

**by medik**

**Chapter TWO**

Warnings: 6x2; 3x4; 1x5; Lemon, Rape, Angst;

Disclaimer: Duo is mine. Zechs is mine. And I'm never giving them up. Sue me, but I don't make any money.

Summary: Both Zechs and Duo struggle with one another as they are held apart by fate.

Blurb: Gundam Wing has to be one of the most inspiring animes of all time, at least in my personal life. I hope you enjoy this fiction as much as I did writing it. My homepage is if you'd like to take a gander.

Notes: So yeah. I had to finish the song, so this is the rest. I realize the first chapter had a lot of the lyrics from _Sleepless Beauty_ involved in it, but it was just something I wanted done. So I'm going to try to develop my characters in this one, y'know, plot and stuff.

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

_To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone._

_Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again._

After the ride home, Quatre came up to my room, where I lay, staring at the ceiling.

"Duo," he said, "What happened?"

"He...Zechs...he's gone again," my voice trembling with angst.

"Well..."

"It's not fair. Everytime he visits me..."

"Duo, you can't let him do this to you anymore. You have to either fix things...or change them."

When Quatre said this to me, I couldn't even conceive why he would mention such a drastic measure. All that was in my mind was Zechs. The scent of his absolutely beautiful hair, the touch and sensation of his ripped body. The excitement we shared together on moonlit nights when all was right, even if things only got worse the next day. Quatre left the room, leaving me to ponder my reality.

_Maybe I should keep him..._

After the day alone in my room, I exited the bedroom in hopes of finding Quatre still home. As I looked around, I found the mansion completely amiss Quatre. When I looked in the kitchen, I found a note:

_Duo, gone out with Trowa!_

_Fourth date, so I might not come home _

_for a while...get your self something to _

_eat and get sleep._

_Love, Quat_

I kind of smiled at the thought of Quatre and Trowa...on a fourth date, if you know what I mean. I had only met Trowa once before, but he seemed like a nice guy. He gave a...secure vibe, even though no matter which way you looked at him his bangs always covered his left eye. Quat seemed to like him, so I approved. Deciding that food would probably be a good idea, I looked into the fridge. 3 day old chinese-yuck-and something from who knows when was all that was in the fridge. Settling on ordering a pizza instead, Duo picked up the phone and placed his order with the nearby pizzeria.

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

_Let's depict the vividly dancing thoughts found in that place of light that is unreachable even now._

_Don't fear the passage of time, so that words of guidance won't completely spill out and flow away._

Impatiently waiting for the arrival of my extra-large-pepperoni-sausage-and-extra-sauce delight, which I planned on eating entirely by myself, I sat on the couch in the parlor. About 25 minutes after I had called, the doorbell rang. Oh too quickly, I jumped up and stumbled to the door. Peering through the spyhole to see a delivery guy's back, whistling and looking out onto the front lawn.

"Oooh, pizza..." I said as I opened the door. The delivery guy turned around quickly and as soon as I looked up I was met with someone that was not here to bring me pizza. Well, he had my pizza, but this was not the guy from Tony's Pizzeria. This was _Zechs._

"WHAT are you doing here?" I demanded. "You left!"

Not waiting for a response, I turned on heel and ran upstairs to my room. Shutting the door behind me, I dove onto my bed.

"Duo?" He called. I know he wasn't here to deliver a pizza. He was here to use me.

"Get the hell out of here, Zechs!" I screamed, muffled by the pillow and my own tears.

"Duo," Zechs said.

_I had forgotten to lock that stupid door!_

I heard the click of the latch being opened. The creak of my door, and then footsteps.

"You left..." I said into my pillow.

"Duo."

"No!" I screamed now, tears flooding my eyes.

I wanted him to go, to leave me alone, and let me cry and get it over with. But I wanted him to stay, to make me feel.

"Zechs..." I let out. "Zechs..."

He came to me, sitting next to my body on the bed. I was still laying on my stomach, into the pillow, but he held me. He held me for what must have been an eternity. There was just him, the solid feeling of what he could give me. _Security_ when I felt most insecure. If I wasn't insane for him, I would have made him leave, forever, never to enter my prescence again. But I was in love, love that made me feel like I needed.

_(sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni)_

_(Hold me gently, always catch me, more and more, in order to break my heart)_

I don't know why I let him, but he stayed for the night again. There was no love making, no hot climax of raging desire, there was nothing but our warmth. My dreams were full of confusion, feeling of love but the horrible chance of him going away.

When I awoke, he was there. Zechs was there, slumbering next to me. I slid quietly and softly out of the bed and out of the bedroom. I was a wreck. There was nothing to me, then I fell.

I don't know. I've been starting a new relationship with an absolute god of a man lately, and today I just did not feel great. Nervous really, and I don't know how I'm going to cope, except write more. Thanks to Nikkler for reviewing. More R and R, please! As I can say, just wait a bit more and I will get another chapter out.


End file.
